User talk:Urutapu
Are you the anon user from earlier today? Drake Clawfang 04:01, 10 February 2009 (UTC) :Ah. Well, welcome then! If I knew the coding I'd give ya the template for it. :p Drake Clawfang 04:04, 10 February 2009 (UTC) Looking back, sorry about being a jerk earlier today. Drake Clawfang 05:50, 10 February 2009 (UTC) Hey Laugh Break 嘲り笑う 【あざけりわらう】 (v5u) to laugh to scorn Fits with her personality, so I thought it was possible. Plus, stunning her would shut up that constant mocking she does, so..."Laugh Break".Not even Mr. Lister's Koromon survived intact. 05:08, 24 February 2009 (UTC) Help with the katakana, please ? Amalia Heartless template discussion Weapons Pumpkinhead The way I was taught, "n" before a b- or p- kana is romanized and pronounced as "m". So, you get "Kumbira" and stuff like that. I assume we're using Wāpuro rōmaji as the standard, right? If there's something I'm missing, please explain. Thanks!Glorious CHAOS! 22:51, 31 May 2009 (UTC) ::See, I thought we were using wapuro because of how we do long and combination vowels: here and here. On a personal note, I greatly dislike using Hepburn pretty much for that reason. To me, one of the best things about the Japanese language is how regular it is, and Hepburn manages to stuff English's randomness and seemingly arbitrary rules into that. ::Never mind. Looking at the wapuro rules again, "n" is always romanized as "n" anyway, so the m thing is just in traditional Hepburn, I guess. The only problem here, then, is whether it's worth mentioning (maybe as a notation in the article), that the romaji are pronounced as "m" instead of "n". What do you think?Glorious CHAOS! 23:15, 31 May 2009 (UTC) Xemnas We could use "Threshold" or "Interstice", which sound relatively more bad-ass than "In-between". Or we could even use "The Guide to the Interstice", as he is trying to lead the worlds into nothingness kind of.Glorious CHAOS! 23:34, 31 May 2009 (UTC) Template:InfoWeapon358 I created a new template for the weapons. Also, please check the last revision before this one and see if you like it better.00:26, 1 June 2009 (UTC) Birthday Nihongo If you use the romaji as the name, you don't have to use it again in the romaji part. Just do || and go straight from the kanji to the lit.Glorious CHAOS! 00:06, 2 June 2009 (UTC) Categorizing Bosses To cuss, or not to cuss 358/2 days weapon abilities The template you've created is awesome. But wouldn't it be more accurate if, instead of ability, it was Ability Unit 1, Ability Unit 2, Ability Unit 3 ? This way it's easier to understand that the weapons don't have the abilities themselves but you need to equip an ability unit. What do you think? Warlock Yes, it does usually translate it as warlock, but Saix has the Berserker job - he's a man possessed by a demon, not a man who employs demonic arts. "Demoniac" or some form of demon-man is a lot closer to the intended meaning, I think.Glorious CHAOS! 02:42, 14 June 2009 (UTC)